


Hint

by Jrockerlove



Series: Taboo [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Summary: 5 hints to find out that Aoi is hitting on Uruha





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bummer I don’t own them.  
> Still trying to get the hang of posting here.  
> The first few chapters are fluff. This was originally possed on my LJ in 2009.

~Hint 1~  
  
The celebration was on. They had just finally come back home for a long month of touring and it felt good to be back in their own beds.  
  
Ruki had suggested that after a good sleep they should all come to his place and celebrate their coming home.  
  
Each leaving to go their own separate ways after the plane landed in Tokyo Uruha didn't skip a beat and headed straight to his bed deciding to show after his nap.  
  
Sleep came fast as his tired head hit the pillow.  
  
He awoke some hours later and headed to the bathroom for a shower and to get ready to go to Ruki's.  
  
After showering and grabbing his keys and wallet and a last look in the mirror Uruha was out the door and on his way to the vocalist's place.  
  
He knocked once and the door was answered by their bass player. Entering the house he looked around and found that everybody was already here and seemed to be happily drinking.  
  
Without missing an instant Uruha joined them in the living room, taking the glass of shiny liquid that Aoi had handed him.  
  
The conversation going around was the talk of funny moments on the tour. Laughter and clinging bottles and glasses were heard all around the room. Enjoyment all around.  
  
Reita decided at one point that they needed more liquor. He got up on wobbly feet and headed to Ruki's liquor cabinet to find some more poison Uruha and Ruki fallowed to help him. Not wanting them to drop some and break the bottles or even hog them for himself.  
  
And just as predicted Uruha knocked one of the bottles over and it began to spin. Ruki in a giggling fit looked at Uruha.  
  
"Yay I love this game, who you're going to kiss?" All three of them stopped and watched the spinning bottle to see where it would stop.  
  
All three gasped as it stopped and pointed at Aoi who was sitting in the living room with their drummer.  
  
"Go! Go kiss him Uru" Ruki kept pushing the guitarist in the direction of the living room.  
  
"Ok, I'm so not going" Uruha complained in a drunken fit.  
  
Ruki turned to Reita, "Oh! I think somebody is chicken!" Ruki blurted out between fits of laughter.  
  
Grumbling to himself Uruha started to walk to the living room to where the other guitarist was in a discussion with their drummer.  
He took a seat next to the black haired man and Aoi turned his attention to Uruha,  
  
Not wasting time Uruha leaned in and kissed the guitarist on the lips.  
  
It was a quick peck on the lip like something they did at lives once in a while. He got up and walked back to the kitchen leaving a questionable look on both the drummer and the guitarist.  
  
In the kitchen, Ruki and Reita seemed not pleased with the performance and stood there with their arms crossed trying to look mad despite all the alcohol in their system.  
  
"what?" Uruha question as he reached his friends in the kitchen.  
  
"That was cheap" Reita informed the guitarist, Uruha sighed he was not going to win tonight.  
  
"Do it again?" Ruki instructed giggling once more at his sneaky plan.  
  
"What, do you want me to fuck him while I'm at it?" Ruki had to hold back a laugh at the guitarist's comment.  
  
To busy in his arguing with the vocalist and the bassist Uruha didn't notice that Aoi had now joined them.  
  
Uruha was spun around and before he could process what was happening as soft lips were pressed against his.  
  
Taking a moment to realize that Aoi's lips were the ones pressed against his once again. Uruha's first reaction was to pull away. Maybe it was all the alcohol in his body playing with his head but Uruha didn't really want to pull away.  
  
Aoi's lips were interesting, for on they hold more power than a girl's lips, they were really soft despite what the looked, they were also in control, something he had never experienced before, he found the kind of liked.  
  
Lost in this drunken thought's Uruha missed Aoi's tongue against his lips demanding Uruha to open them. Without really thinking Uruha open his lips giving Aoi full access.  
  
Was it just him or did the room start spinning? It's the alcohol again.  
  
Finally, reality had caught up and Uruha finally pulled away from the kiss. Leaving both of them breathing hard.  
  
"That was a kiss" Ruki's giggling voice rung in the background.  
  
Reita took some bottles and they both headed into the living room where their drummer was, leaving the two guitarists in the kitchen.  
  
Uruha was all lost now. His head spinning around not knowing what to think of the kiss. The thought process wasn't followed very far being drunk and giving up on thought he simply took the bottle of whiskey that he had knocked over, opening it and taking a sip from it.  
  
Aoi took it after and took a sip from it also giving the guitarist a quick smile and walking off back to the living room with the bottle leaving his friend in the kitchen lost in his own world.  
  
What was that all about?  
  
Shaking his head Uruha dismissed it off as them simply being drunk and Aoi just having fun saying that they would both will forget all of this in the morning.  
  
Simple fun between two friends, right?  
  
~TBC~  
  
  



	2. String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to the first fic in the Taboo series.

The last tour had just ended a few months ago and Aoi hadn’t been acting any differently after the other nights' events. Guessing that he was too drunk at the time to remember the events. But Uruha surly did not forget. He thought about it from time to time. Why? He didn’t really know. Something about the other man made him think in ways that he was sure wasn’t correct.

 

Ruki had been working on a new song for the last couple of days and had requested that people work on their parts and be ready for the next practice. Aoi had worked with Ruki on the guitar riffs and it was up to Aoi to teach them to Uruha.

 

Aoi had invited Uruha over to work on the pieces together and as well as for dinner.

 

'This is stupid" He grumbled to himself as he looked in the mirror once again. "It's dinner and we're going to work after, the other night was just some random drunken fun. You're overthinking things again Uru." he tried to tell himself. But somehow he wasn't all that convinced.

 

Finally, he grabbed his keys and guitar and headed out the door to Aoi's place.

 

He was buzzed up by Aoi when he arrived and walking to the elevator, getting off on the third floor.

 

Aoi was standing in the doorway when he turned the corner. "Hey" He greeted with a smile.

 

Uruha smiled back and they walked into the apartment. Aoi returning to his task in the kitchen.

 

The smell of food cooking filed his nose and he walked further into the apartment.

 

"Mmm smells good. What are you making?". He asked and he walked into the living room and setting his things on the couch and taking a seat at the counter stools to watch Aoi in the kitchen.

 

The raven-haired main smiled " Some Spaghetti."

 

"Oh yay I am glad I decided to come over for dinner." His remark was responded by the older man making a face. "So you weren't going to come if I wasn't making something you liked?"

 

"Sounds about right" Uruha smiled. Aoi simply rolled his eyes/

 

"Something to drink?" Aoi offered.

 

"That would be great"

 

"Then get it yourself!" Aoi spat back.

 

"Eh? You're being serious?" The blond questioned.

 

Aoi trying hard not to laugh at the other man's expression. "Oh, I'm just messing with you Uru" Handing the other man a glass of wine.

 

"I was going to say, you're rude to your guests." Taking a sip from the glass he had been given.

 

Aoi smiled. "I could never be rude to you." Somehow that remark made Uruha blush. He quickly brushed it away as Aoi brought the food to the table.

 

Sitting face-to-face they eat their dinner. The conversation was mostly about the new album they were working on, the weather, just normal light conversation. Like two friends eating together. Things went smoothly during the dinner, nothing strange happened.

 

As laughter filled the room Aoi slowly started the dishes.

 

"You don't have to help you know" Aoi commented and he notices that Uruha was drying the plates on the counter.

 

"Hey, I eat in it and made a mess of it. It's only fair that I help you clean it up"

 

“All right then but don’t come complaining to me that I don’t treat my guests well,” Aoi commented back with laughter.

 

The final cup was placed in the cupboard and they made their way to the living room to start the business at hand.

 

Aoi went into his room to get the paper they needed as well as his guitar and Uruha pulled his out and sat on the couch lightly strumming the cords to make sure it was well tuned.

 

Aoi returned and sat on the chair across from Uruha doing the same to his guitar.

 

“So have you mastered it yet?”  Aoi spoke through the music.

 

“Not really I’m still having some hard time with the second verse.”

 

“Ok! Show me what you have so far”

 

Uruha took a deep breath and started to play the song.  The song was played great until he got to the second verse stopping as some notes were hit wrong. The raven-haired man simply laughed at the other’s troubles.

 

“Watch!”  Aoi smiled and started to play the song.

 

The song seemed to put the blond in days, his mind drifting off, spacing out at the sight before him. Aoi's hands were what caught his attention, yes hands that seemed to just flow, playing the notes like if they were nothing, without effort. Uruha's thought stopped and his hands, beautiful hands, not to feminine but just enough to be elegant for a man. Long slender fingers decorated with silver rings and painted black nail polish. He wondered just how soft they were. How soft would they feel on his skin? Soft hands that were capable of gentile and caring touches.

 

Shaking his head at all the thought that was running through his head. He was going crazy.

 

The song finished and Aoi smiled at Uruha not helping his imagination.

 

"No fair you wrote the song"

 

"Here try it again." Uruha sighed at Aoi's request knowing very well that he was going to mess up again at all these thoughts in his head were not helping his cause.

 

The blond took the guitar pick from the table and started to play the song once again.

 

Trying to concentrate on the music and trying to make it sound as good as what Aoi had just shown him he did not notice that Aoi was now sitting being him on the back of the couch.

 

“Aoi wha…”

 

“Shh just keep playing” Aoi whispered in Uruhar’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Aoi’s hands came to cover Uruha’s helping him play. 

 

The moments that Aoi’s hands were on Uruha the sound of the song changed. It didn’t sound choppy now. It flowed just like Aoi had shown him moments ago. It just fit. Maybe even felt right.

 

Uruha was too busy at the moment to think of what I meant.

 

"Just feel the music, let it flow through you, let it take you on a trip." Soft whispering was being blown into the blond's ears. Lips dangerously close to his hear.

 

Uruha simply sighed and leaned his head back resting it on Aoi's shoulder not really processing what was happening. But simply loving the moment.

 

The song ended and instantly snapped Uruha out of his days jerking backward and sending Aoi falling backward off the couch with a loud thud when he hit the floor.

 

"Oh shit!" Uruha stood upsetting the guitar on the table and going over the couch to make sure that the raven-haired man wasn't hurt.

 

"Aoi are you ok?" Uruha was concerned.

 

His answer form the other man was simply laughter. Uruha sighed knowing that he was ok and joined the laughing fit.

 

"Hey, You got the whole song done," Aoi said between fits of laughter.

 

"Yeah I guess" He responded as he gave a helping hand to his friend helping him to his feet. Both sitting on the couch after.

 

The laughter died down and silence replaced it. Uruha avoiding Aoi's look turned to the table next to him and glanced at the time.

 

"Wow! I didn't think it was that late." He remarked. He stood up and started to pack his thing.

 

"Wow! I guess yeah. You better head home 'cause we all know how mad Ruki gets when we show up late for practice." He stood to help the blond pack.

 

He escorted his guest to the door and told him good night.

 

Uruha turned the corner and was out of that apartment as fast as he could. He definitely was losing it. There was no way Aoi was flirting with him. What was more disturbing was that maybe he kind of liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Once more for the books.


	3. Sleeping daydream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really all in my head.

Today had started just like any other day, they had a photo shoot to promote their upcoming tour. So an early wake up call was needed. They all meat at the studio one by one stumbled into the van and were on their way.

 

They arrived on location early morning and were sent to wardrobe and make up as soon as they got out of the van. Girls messing around with hair, people fixing late minute pieces on the costumes, A typical day.

 

One by one they were called on set for their alone shots. Ruki had went first fallowed by Aoi and then Reita.

 

It was now Uruha's turn and he stepped on set. Listening to what the photographer was saying he seemed to be distracted.

 

Aoi,

 

He was there watching him. Why? He had already had is alone time and yet he was here watching him. Brushing that aside he decided to focus his energies on the shot and listening to the director's instructions.

 

When his shots were done Uruha was walking back to the dressing room and he noticed that Aoi was still standing there and simply smiling. He even sent a wink his way.

 

Kai was the one to wrap up the single shots and then they were all called back for the groups poses.

 

They all came back and stood where the drummer was.

 

A few poses were taken and then Uruha noticed that Aoi was standing behind him. Somehow that made Uruha feel uneasy and he didn't really know why. Aoi stood behind him a lot, what was so different this time.

~

 

The day had been long, having been up since five in the morning they were glad that the day had ended. They were happy with the work they had done and they simply all just wanted to run home to their own warm beds.

 

After changing back into their own cloth they loaded themselves in the van and they were off.

 

Uruha hadn't noticed that Aoi was sitting next to him. Being to busy talking with Ruki who was sitting in front of him to notice the raven haired man.

 

The conversation between Ruki and Uruha had ended and Uruha was left to look outside the window getting lost in thoughts.

 

He felt this weight on his right shoulder and was brought back from his day dream.

 

It was Aoi leaning his head to rest it on his shoulder. He must have been asleep and not know what he was doing.

 

Without thinking Uruha's reaction was to take his arm and wrap it around Aoi's shoulder. Making the raven haired man snuggle closer and getting more comfortable. Looking at the man sleeping under his arm he began to think, to exploring the sight next to him.

 

His hair, silky hair that you wanted to run your hands threw. It was slowly falling over his face softly swaying with his breathing.

 

His face so peaceful, innocent. Something pretty, soft. Beautiful. With soft lips, lips that Uruha would not mind kissing again if ever the opportunity ever came up.

 

Uruha's exploration led him to his hands. Something he found he kind of liked about the other man.

 

His hand was lying on the blonds thigh. Pieces of silver decorating them adding to their elegance. Elegant that's what they were.

 

Aoi sleeping seemed to appear to Uruha in a different light. Sure he has slept on him like this before but somehow this time it was different. Then again he might just be reading too much into it again.

 

Fatigue was making its way through the blonds body and his head way lay on Aoi's sleeping head giving in to the sleep.

 

The van had stopped some hours later and they all had to pile out. Except for Uruha and Aoi who were still sleeping in the back.

 

Reita went back into the van and poked Uruha's head until the blond awoke.

 

He blinked the sleep out from his eyes and remembered where he was. He shook Aoi to wake him up. But the other man simply grumbled and cuddled closer.

 

Uruha grumbled. Aoi was one person hard to wake up. You had to know how to wake him up and never knew what mood he was in when you woke him up.

 

The blonds hand slowly stroked the hair that was covering the raven haired man's face.

 

Aoi's nose twitched as the soft hair tickled his nose. His eyes opened and for an instant Uruha thought he saw something in is eyes, something he could not explain. The thought left his head as soon as Aoi shot up right apologizing for what he had done and left the van leaving Uruha wondering what had just happened.

 

Could it be that he.... Nah! The blond shook his head and got out of the van.

 

TBC

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; So yeah this chapter seems to be short. Also don’t really like the first part! -le sigh- Had some problems with it and the order of how I wanted to present the fic’s but think I have it mastered. I think. >.> Yeah I seem I have a Aoi hand fetish if you haven’t noticed. *giggles* Yay me! ^^ Stay tuned to find out more. Comments are love and so are my Pixies.


	4. Dreamless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a dream?

~

 

They don't know how they ended up in this situation. Well the how was simple, they had gone out for a night on a town being on tour it was nice to finally take the night off and just relax. When you say take the night off and just go out and drink doesn't mean that the next moment you would be at the back of this taxi in this town they didn't really know. With somebody you knew doing some things that might not be OK.

 

They being Uruha and Aoi. They being Uruha sitting in the back of the car with Aoi's hands down his pants, with his lips devouring the blonds.

 

The night had started off with some drinking like any other outing, then Uruha had convinced Aoi to dance with him leaving the other tree with their drinks and conversation.

 

The dancing had started off life any other time where Uruha would drag the other on the dance floor. Maybe it was the drinks or the heat in the place, but things got hotter, Aoi got closer, hands exploring unknown territory.

 

The next thing they knew they were in this taxi on their way back to the hotel in this fusion of emotions.

 

Uruha knew this was wrong, this was passing the line between friends and other. This was definitely crossing the line and he did not seem to care. He wanted more of those hands running over his body. And that is exactly what they were doing.

 

~

 

Uruha shot up in bed. Blinking at what he had been dreaming of. He had been dreaming about Aoi. Things were definitely gone past the crazy stage.

 

He lifter the blankest and found this obvious problem. He sighed and plopped back on his pillow his hand sneaking its way under the blankets and under his pyjama pants to finish the job.

 

Once the deed was done he rolled over and tried to fall asleep hoping that he would not dream of his fellow guitarist. Hoping that he could find sleep before his alarm would go off.

 

Sleep found him but only for two hours, then he was awakened and was not able to find sleep again.

 

Finally he gave up and got up and went to get himself a cup of coffee deciding that there was only an hour left before he would have to get up and go to practice.

 

He took his coffee out on the patio and sat watching the morning sun rise.

 

This Aoi thing was on his mind and apparently he was in his dreams.

 

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee and set it on the table taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Letting the smoke escape his lips and he ran the dream in his head.

 

So if Aoi was constantly on his min did it mean that he had feeling for the other man. Did it mean that the dream was some sort of repressed feelings wanting to escape.

 

Maybe Aoi was flirting with him. Just doing it for the sake of joking around.

 

He took a sip of his coffee. If Aoi was flirting with him me kind of didn’t really mind. He found he liked it and its something that he found scary. It was dangerous territory that he was entering. Something he wasn’t sure how to act upon.

 

He sighed at all the thoughts running in his head as he looked back in the apartment at the clock hanging on the wall.

 

Taking a last sip of his coffee he went back inside and put it in the dishwasher and went to his room to get dressed and pack his things that he would need for the tour.

 

Taking his keys his guitar and suitcase he was out the door.

 

~

 

He arrived at the studio and saw Kai arriving as well.

 

"Hey!" He waved to the other man and they sat on the bench waiting for the others.

 

Soon after Reita and Ruki arrived together and Aoi soon fallowed dropping his stuff on the floor and sitting on the other side of Uruha resting is head on the blonds shoulder.

 

"Whose ideas was it to get up this early?" Aoi grumbled. "I'm going back to sleep in the van."

 

"Yes and on me." Uruha replied at the sleepy man.

 

"I don't hear you complaining and besides that's because you're my fluffy pillow." Uruha blushed at that simple comment turning away so the other man would not see. How could his simple word make his blush so much.

 

"Hello! I said the van is here." Reita asked.

 

"What? Oh yeah! OK." Both men got up from the bench and loaded into the van along with the other members.

 

Aoi and Uruha sitting on the back and as usual Aoi lay his head down on Uruha's shoulder and fell asleep.

 

~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup I end it there! Your going to have to stay tuned for the ending. So thank you Sexy Ghostie beta, You know who you are. Hum I think that’s all I have to say. I’m going to miss this fic when it’s done. Comments are love!


	5. Pyxie Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's got to give.

_Uruah’s Thought_

_~_

 

The crowd outside was roaring for the show that was only minutes away. Fans stumbling in trying to find their way to their seats. Backstage the band was getting ready. Changing from day cloth to stage costumes, hair and makeup people running around,. It was crazy back there.

 

Each member was in their own words. Mentally preparing for the night that was ahead, running the songs and melody in their heads.

 

Kai's drum stick taping on the table as the lady worked on his hair. Aoi sitting in the corner with his guitar strumming away. Reita sitting in the makeup chair, Ruki pasting back and forth mumbling to himself. Song lyrics maybe. Uruha lying on the couch staring up at the staring lost in thoughts.

 

The manager walked in shaking everybody out of their bubbles and informed them that they were about to go on. One by on they left the room fallowed by the staff members.

 

Uruha finally sat up from his couch and headed for the door.

 

His foot somehow got caught in something and he fell. He closed his eyes before he fell to the ground.

 

After a moment he noted that there was no pain. His eyes opened slowly and their Aoi was. He had caught the blond before he fell and now there they stood. Aoi's hand behind the blonds their face only inches away.

 

_Oh god, when did time stop?_

_So close,_

_So touchable,_

_I just want to…._

 

_This is right, no it’s wrong._

_He’s getting closer._

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?_

Aoi was getting closer, eyes looking into Uruha's.

 

THUD

 

"Ouch what the hell was that for?" Uruha questioned and he rubbed his backside, Aoi had just dropped him on the floor and he now stood in front of the blond scratching his head.

 

"Hum! Sorry, Hum you should look where you step." Uruha looked at him puzzled and the raven haired man waked out of the room.

_Was he just about to kiss me,_

_I think he was._

_But then why did he drop me?_

_Was he afraid?_

Uruha shook the thoughts away and stood up and ran to reach the other members as they walked on stage.

 

The curtain fell and the music field the room as fans screamed their name.

 

Uruha let the music take over, let it wash over his body. His hips swaying to the rhythm of the song, rhythm of the lyrics. Eyes closed head tilted back and the high notes rung in the room.

 

A feeling Uruha loved more than anything. This height only the music could bring him.

 

As he slowly opened his eyes and look across the stage his gaze fell upon Aoi. His gaze was fixed on him and he was licking his lips in a seductive way.

 

The blond tried looking away, but he found he was unable too, or even that he didn't want to look away.

 

Aoi was amazing on stage. The way he tilts his head back and all the hair follows in a slow motion, almost as if time was slowing down just for him. Body moving at just the right tempo, just enough to get to Uruha.

 

His hands playing the notes, figures sliding over the right notes making beautiful music. Pure elegance.

 

When their gaze meat Uruha was left breathless.

 

_This feeling,_

_It’s breathtaking_

_Leaving you wanting more._

The song ended and Ruki talked to the crowed. Uruha took that chance to take a drink, finding it too hot in this crowded room.

 

The next song started and Ruki moved to stand beside Aoi, Uruha took that chance to stand on Ruki's platform.

 

Playing his solo concentrating on the crown, on the feeling running through his body. He didn't notice that Aoi had climbed on too. His back was to the blond head leaned back on his shoulder. The feeling intensified more.

 

The feeling was broken as Ruki climbed on to sing the next part of the song and both guitarist jumped off and went back to their corners.

 

The last song was approaching. Ruki said a few words to thank everybody for coming, for working hard on the live.

 

The final song rung through the room and the band swayed to the music. The feeling soon would fade and all that would be left are the memory.

 

As the fans scream their goodbyes and the members put their instruments away and joined Ruki on center stage for their signature jumps.

 

Reita stood next to Ruki and Kai next to Reita, Uruha next to Ruki and Aoi next to Uruha. Their order seemed to be mixed up but nobody made anything to fix it.

 

They all took hands and the crowd did the same. It felt weird to hold Aoi's hand.

 

The countdown was given and they all jumped. Hands were let go in the air all except for Uruha and Aoi's.

 

The hands lingered together for a moment as they all walked of stage for the night.

 

They each loped on the various chars that were in the dressing room as staff ran around making sure they were all OK and didn't need anything.

 

The changing from stage outfit into their day cloth was done in silence. Each simply wanting to go back to their hotel and have a nice shower and a good night sleep.

 

Uruha had taken a nice long shower when he got to his room and now he was lying in bed. But sleep was not coming to him despite him being tired.

 

_Aoi._

_Why are you on my mind again?_

_This is ridiculous I can’t go five minutes without thinking of you._

_Lately you’ve been on my mind._

_That’s it._

_I’m doing something about it._

 

He threw the blankets back and stomped out of his room and went to Aoi's down the hall.

 

He knocked but there was no answer, the door was unlocked so he invited himself in. He heard the shower and decided to lie himself down on the bed to wait for Aoi to be done so they could talk.

 

The shower was stopped and a few moments later the door was open and out came Aoi, a towel raped around his waist and one in his hands as he was drying his hair.

 

As his gaze lifted he spotted the blond on the bed. Stopping where he was he just strayed at him. Unsure if it was really Uruha laying there looking quite delicious, hair still wet from his shower. Stray droplets of watter making their way down the blonds neck, slowly sliding down that perfect skin. Skin Aoi wanted to lick.

 

Shaking his head he look back on the bed and Uruha was still there smiling back at him.

 

"I was beginning to think I would have to go in there." Uruha's voice taking on a different tone. On that Aoi would no mind hearing more of.

 

A figure asked Aoi to join him on the bed. A chance he would certainly not pass up.

 

Before the towel he had in his hand reach the floor Aoi was already above the blond. His eyes studying the other man's face.

 

"Are you sure you want to be here?" The raven haired man questioned reality catching up to him. This was Uruha, the real Uruha, not the one that would haunt his dream every night leaving him tired in the morning. He still could not believe that Uruha was here in the first place, this was only supposed to be his dreams.

 

The blond took a minute to answer. "I think so. I mean I might not know what will happen next, or what it really all means yet. But I've been thinking a lot and the more I try to avoid the issue the more you seem to invade my head. I try to shake you away, but I don't really want to anymore. I want more." Those sweet brown eyes looked up and meat Aoi's

 

Soft lips were placed upon Uruha's. Tasting, savouring. It was the answer Aoi had been waiting for.

 

Uruha's hands raped around Aoi's neck bringing their bodies closer. Wanting more.

 

Aoi's hand made its way up the inside of Uruha's shirt making the other man gasp. Kissing the other man's neck liking the reaction all his little touches were making. "Sensitive there are we?" Marking the reaction in his mind for later.

 

Hands reaching to pull the shirt off, braking the contact for an instant only to be replaced by Aoi's skin on his.

 

Lips trailing down soft skin stopping to lick one nipple taking the other in his hands and playing around with it. Switching after a moment. Uruha's back arching in the process.

 

Hand slowly going lower, stopping at the waist of the blonds jeans, a teasing figure dipping in and out making Uruha gasp.

 

"Please Aoi!" The raven haired man had to gasp at how sexy his named moaned when it left those sweet lips, lips Aoi had to kiss again.

 

Uruha's hands trailing down Aoi's back loving the way the skin would shiver under the simple touch. Hands tugging at the towel wrapped around Aoi's waist. A smile crossed Uruha's lips as the towel gave away throwing off to the side. Hands grabbing soft butt cheeks and squeezing it. Making Aoi gasp.

 

Temptation had the best of Aoi and those jeans were off the blond in a second. An evil grin formed on his lips as he looked up at the other man.

 

"Who need em there extra laundry anyway." Uruha smiled back.

 

Lips were placed back on the soft skin just before the navel as he traveled down. Hands making their way slowly up the blonds legs. Hands reaching their destination slowly taking the sensitive member earning a moan from the blond.

 

Lips reaching the same destination as the hands slowly sucking on the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

 

_Oh god!_

_This feeling._

_Incredible._

The raven haired man's tongue was working wonders, swirling around, licking up and down earning gasping moans and groans from the other only encouraging the other on.

 

"Oh god! Aoi Stop I'm about to" The blond panted.

 

"Now why would I do that." Aoi spoke as the member was realised from his warm mouth.

 

The raven hared man climbed back up to place his lips on the other, savouring the moment leaving behind the taste of the blond.

 

Fingers coming to up to press on the blonds lips seeking entrance. Lips parting to take the digits in as sucking on them. Making Aoi gasp at the sensation.

 

The figures were pulled out a moment later and lowered down to circle the others entrance.

 

The blond grunted in pain as the single digit was entered.

 

"Relax, the pain will soon leave you'll see." The raven haired man's placed his lips on the others neck to distract the other from the pain.

 

After an instant two other figure were inserted scissoring to stretch the other. The pain on the blonds face turned into pleasure.

 

A loud moan was released from the blond as Aoi's figures brushed against his prostate. Loving the reaction he did it again and then pulled the digits out earning a sad moan from the other as the lost.

 

Aoi's eyes looking into the blonds. "Are you sure you want this?"

 

"Yes! Please Aoi!" He gasped.

 

He kissed the other on the lips as he slowly entered.

 

Uruha groaned at the pain, at the feeling of something being inside him.

 

Once Aoi was fully in the other he stopped to let the other adjust to the feeling.

 

His lips traveled down the other's jaw.

 

"Move!" The blond instructed.

 

Aoi did as he was told and moved in and out slowly. Uruha closing his eyes at the feeling running through his body. Lips partly open letting out gasped moans.

 

"So good Uru!" Aoi panted as he pulled out then went back in. Kissing his neck, leaving behind small bite marks.

 

"So close Aoi" Uruha's head shaking from side to side, gasps and moans coming leaving those soft lips. Arms wrapping around Aoi to bring him closer.

"Yes! Again!" Uruha yelled as Aoi had hit once again his prostate. Aoi had changed his positing and was hitting it dead on. Making them both moan.

 

The raven's hand wrapped around the blonds member pumping it in time with his trusts.

 

After hitting the blond prostate a loud moan escaped his lips and he orgasm hit him. His seed spilling over his stomach and the ravens haired hand. Eyes closing as he road out the end of his orgasm screaming Aoi's name.

 

After trusting in and out once more Aoi's eyes closed and he realised himself in the other man. Moan muffled by the blonds neck.

 

Both panting hard laying still for what seemed line a life time Aoi finally pulled out and lay next to the blond. Kissing his forehead in the process.

 

Uruha's eyes lazily opened as he turned to face the other man.

 

"That was amazing." Aoi nodded in agreement arms wrapping around the other.

 

Uruha rested his head on the raven haired man's chest as he pulled the covers up.

 

"Aoi?" Uruha asked in a sweet voice.

 

“Yes love?”

 

"Can we not tell anybody about this, about us for now." He turned his head to face the other.

 

Aoi smiled. "Sure anything you want."

 

"Your not mad" He questioned.

 

"No I'm not and besides that means I get to keep you all to myself. I like that idea."

 

They both smiled at that. Uruha yawned and sleep has slowly taking over.

 

"I think it's time we sleep, cause if we don't Kai will kill us tomorrow."

 

Uruha laughed at the other man's comment of their drummer, it was true he would be mad if both his guitarist would not be able to perform.

 

Aoi's arms raped tighter around the blond and closed his eyes.

 

Uruha smiled up at the sleeping man.

 

_So peaceful._

_So happy._

_So loved._

_So right._

_This feeling._

The blonds eyes closed his eyes. Loving where he was and loving that he had finally decided to act upon his feelings. Those feeling he wanted to keep, to explore with the other man. The other man he now called his, his to experience new things with.

 

The final thought crossed his mind as he fell asleep wrapped in strong arms.

 

~~

 

The next morning came only to soon as the soft sun came in through the window.

 

Uruha shifted and awoke remembering the events of the previous night making him smile.

 

Aoi awoke as smiled at the sight before him. "Morning love!" Uruha only could smile at the other man's comment.

 

"I think we should get up and get ready." The raven haired man spoke as he looks at the clock next to the bed.

 

"Yeah we should, but I don't really want to." Aoi ruffled the blonds hair. "I know the feeling."

 

Finally they separated themselves and Uruha got up to find his cloth that were scatted around the room.

 

Once he was dressed he crawled back on the bed to kiss the other man who was still in bed before he was out the door and headed back to his room.

 

Aoi smiled as the door to the room closed. Life was great.

 

Finally he pulled himself out of bed, packed his things and was out of the room and downstairs to meet with the others.

 

He walked outside to find everybody slowly piling in the van. He joined Uruha at the back of the van and put his bag in the back of the van giving Uruha a quick peck on the lips before anybody could see. Making Uruha look around to making sure nobody saw it. Aoi simply ruffling his hair and smiling.

 

Uruha smiled after a moment and fallowed Aoi into the van.

 

_Life was great._

_Things were going to change and change for the best._

He smiled to himself as the van took off and he lay his head on the raven haired man’s shoulder. 

 

The end!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure what to think of this chapter, I love the start but I don’t know. Really sad that it’s over. Had fun with it and hoped you all did. Keep an eye out for more fics that fallow this one. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- yeah I’m stopping it there because I win at life. Stay tuned for the next part, (that totally sounded like a TV show) >_>


End file.
